The Legendary Hunter
by JinxToTheMinx
Summary: Revised, edited, and a reboot of "The New Vampire Hunter" Naomi is faced with the challenges of Cross academy, having to share the grounds as the same monsters that killed her family. She is forced to learn just as everyone else but also keep an eye on the vampires that Kaien is so fond on protecting. Through this, Naomi potentially finds love...A weakness.
1. The Beginning

Naomi Kaziyama.

A name that was known all too well in the hunters association. A name that had been respected due to the skill such family held. With her Jet black hair and her beautiful Aqua blue eyes, she was seen as a Goddess. How her hair blew in the wind and how the moon would make her eyes sparkle when the light hit them. Naomi was a special hunter, by blood and by heart. Though she had yet to acquire such skill since she had still been young at the time. One event had happened, one that changed Naomi drastically. Her emotions had gone numb at the time. Leaving her with little emotion had heard this event. The event on how her parents had been killed, died... Murdered. Rumors had went around and changed up the story but the only person who truly knew what happened was Naomi herself. This is when she took up the title to become a Huntress.

Being trained by her mentor, Hanako Hiroshi. This woman taught her everything that Naomi needed to know, Running for stamina, Gymnastics, Climbing, Hand-to-Hand combat, as well as using a gun and how to stab the one enemy she despised: Vampires. With every test thrown at her, she'd pass with flying colors, surprising other Hunters and Huntresses with her amazing skills that she acquired during her years of being with the Hunters Association. Though it didn't take Naomi long to finally run into a Level E and stab a stake right through his heart.

Hanako, however, decided it was a good idea to send Naomi to Cross Academy, where she would get a better education and would be able to keep an eye on the vampires that had been covered as the Night Class. One of which Kaname Kuran had been part of. Kaien Cross and Zero Kiryu were also in this school, two people she knew all too well. Knowing that Kaien is trying to have Vampires and Humans co-exist… It angered the Huntress greatly. But, Hanako had continued to insist that she would be perfectly fine there. With the protections of two hunters inside the school.

Naomi starts her adventure here to see what Kaien has been trying to do -As obvious as it is- with this school. To see where it would get him. With vampires living there, she would be on edge, be on guard but also be bothered that she would have to share the same School grounds as them. Luckily she read up on Purebloods and Zero Kiryu so as soon as she were to meet them, she'd know -almost- everything about them. As if she had actually been a part of their lives. Even Kaien who had his funny nature but could turn serious within a second.

"Don't hesitate." "Kill to Win." "Avenge those you love." Words that were burned into the Huntresses mind. Becoming much different than any other Vampire Hunter out there. With her excessive training, she had made herself far stronger, far skilled than most. This made her one of the 12 Legendary Hunters, people who were similar to Naomi but much older and wiser than her. Though she was the youngest of them all! These hunters had Special Training and Special Weapons, weapons that had been made by the person receiving them. Naomi, holds a Stake and a pistol named Bloody Thorn. A twin to Bloody Rose which belongs to Zero himself.

Legendary Hunters are far harder to kill with their skill and their weapons. Many say they are undefeatable. Zero could have tried to become this rank, but he never pursued it and thus never got to where Naomi was now. This was the strength of the young girl and her burning rage to kill the vampires that murdered her family. She wanted to Avenge their deaths and make the vampire pay for what they've done. Orphaning a child...Cruel. Guess that was the nature of the Level E's...To make chaos. Destroy the happiness of others.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: 10 years ago_**

A calm night. At peace with nothing to disturb the mood. Little Naomi sat inside her room, playing with her Dolls and stuffed animals, setting them all up for a tea party while her parents had talked downstairs, discussing her future as dinner had been in the making. "Here you go Miss Poppy, I prepared this tea just for you." she said happily, picking up a plastic teapot and pretending to pour tea into the cup that belonged Miss Poppy. "Oh? What was that Teddy? You want some too? Okay." she turned towards the Bear, pretending to pour some tea into his cup as well. She was the most innocent child, had been sweet, kind, and had an imagination that could run wild! Nothing could ruin that happy moment...right?

Noises had been heard from downstairs, ones that seemed almost like a fight had started downstairs. This caused the young girl to grow worry as she let go of her imagination for the time being "Mommy…?" called Naomi, putting down her teapot and moving towards her door, only to hear a scream. Pulling open her door, she rushed down the hall and down the stairs, seeing blood splattered on a nearby wall and along the floor. A stake had rolled out into the first floor hall and she had caught glimpse of it "Mommy? Daddy?" she called, running towards the stake and pick it off of the floor. Only to walk into the doorway of the kitchen and spot a Level E holding her mother, draining the life out of her. Her father… Had been on the ground, a puddle of blood underneath his body.

The black-haired girl stared, eyes widening as she seen the horrid sight before her. Her mother was dying in this thing's arms. She had been Frozen, she couldn't move and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Her world had shattered, however, emotion slowly dropping off of her face and words echoing in her mind: Don't be afraid. Fight. Avenge them. These words finally hit her like a train and she took control of her body, dashing right for the vampire, screaming as she swiped at him, only being a nuisance to him. Though, the vampire had to admit, this girl had strength on her despite her small frame and how young she had been.

The Level E dropped Naomi's mother and tried dealing with Naomi, getting his hands sliced up by the stake that she kept waving around and trying to stab him with. Finally, he grabbed Naomi, only to release a scream as a stake drove through his back and managed to pierce his heart as he released Naomi and fell to the ground.

Naomi watched as the Body faded away not too long after he had been stabbed and revealed a woman behind him with her own stake at hand. She stared at Naomi and Naomi stared back. She won, she got all the scratches on that Level E but the huntress had finished the Job. It was a win regardless. Though, Naomi had been out of breath and was panting softly while watching the woman in front of her.

The woman crouched down in front of her "Are you alright, Naomi?" apparently the woman had known her name. Maybe this woman was a friend of the family? Naomi couldn't recall...

Slowly, Naomi nodded. Her face slowly going back to blank as she looked at her parents who were dead on the floor. But brought her eyes back to the woman who came to her aid at the right time.

"I'm sorry you had to see this..I really am… Don't look at them, okay? Not like this." the woman picked her up and began to carry her out while other hunters came in to examine the scene.

"I want to be a Hunter." Naomi managed to say, having the woman sound surprised as she spoke. Obviously, she never heard a kid at 7 years old ever say such a thing.

"Then... I will teach you, Naomi. I'm Hanako, a friend of your mother's." She introduced herself, giving a soft nod "I will train you to the best of my ability." even though a 7 year old was still pretty young to train at…

"Hanako…" she said softly and looked at her home as she was carried away from it. This was the end of her family, wasn't it? She couldn't think like that… She had to have hope to push. "Mommy and Daddy are gone…"

Hanako sighed and nodded "They are, Naomi. I'm sorry." she crouched down and placed Naomi down on her feet, gently placing her hands on her shoulders "You can cry if you want to, it's okay. You don't have to hold everything in. This is Tragic, especially when it had been both of your parents."

Naomi shook her head "I don't want to cry…" she clenched her small hands into fists "I want all of those vampires to pay!" she shouted, her anger starting to show "They took my mommy and daddy from me...And now I want to make them pay!" her small body began to tremble.

"I know, Naomi. But you can't do that right now. Not like this." Hanako slid her hands down to Naomi's wrists. "It's okay, I know you're angry. I will help you become stronger and I'll help you fight the big bad Vampires." she had to be careful on what she said because if she didn't… Naomi could have the wrong Ideas.

Naomi looked at Hanako, locking eyes with her and nodding softly "Thank you…" she said, letting her hands relax as the woman pulled her into a hug. She then rested her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, the adrenaline that rushed in her veins had finally hit her and were starting to make her drowsy.

This is how the story begins, the tragic loss of Naomi's parents had been great. The scene she had witnessed... created a fire that burned within her soul, burned hatred for the vampires. Any vampire, no matter the race. No one could ever change her mind on those horrific creatures that did nothing but feed on the blood of living humans and kill them in the process. Causing despair to those around.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back and Alive with a nicely revised story. I apologize for dropping the last story but I couldn't think of anything else and had ran myself into a wall I couldn't escape from. So after a few years, I became far active again and now want to fix everything I did wrong in this story, from grammar to explaining things. Hell, even fix that insta-love crap I had going on. Things will be clearer and things will be a lot smoother from here on out. I'll update this story as quick as I can but things can get tight sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you'll enjoy what else is to come. Also...This is the chapter before we get into the good stuff.**


	2. Cross Academy

Standing before Naomi was the large gates of Cross Academy. The school she had been forced to attend, to get a proper education and get an inside look on what Kaien was trying to accomplish. Was it going well? Or was it slowly crashing and burning? Naomi wouldn't know till she were to see it with her own eyes. Pulling her arm out from underneath her cloak, she looked down at her watch and it read 9:30pm. This was the time that the Night Class had been in session. With some luck, she wouldn't run into any of them while trying to get her way to the headmaster's place.

The Huntress's gaze lifted back towards the gate and slowly inspected what was here. It was a large wall, made of stone, yet tall. If anything, it looked like a castle entrance, especially with the iron bars that blocked her way into the Academy grounds. Though the hooded figure that sat next to it caught her eye. Naomi could only assume that he -or she- was there to keep anyone out who weren't permitted to enter. Knowing that she was someone that could enter, she approached the hooded figure. Parting her lips, she spoke "Good evening. I'm Naomi Kaziyama, I was sent here by Hanako Hiroshi." lifting her hand to her own hood, she pulled it down, revealing her Aqua blue eyes and her long jet black hair. The cloak she had wore was pure black, aside from the golden button which held her cloak shut.

The figure looked up at her and gave her a brief nod and spoke "You're permitted to enter. Go on ahead." he went and opened up the gate for her, knowing that she was one of the Legendary 12. One of the youngest in fact. "The headmaster is waiting for you in his office. He knew you would be arriving tonight." Stepping out of the way, he allowed Naomi to walk by.

Naomi slipped her hood back on and nodded "Thank you." and with that, she walked by the hooded figure, the gate closing behind her in the process. _Kaien sure likes to have his security. That's a good call... That man earlier...He was a hunter as well. I could tell just by his posture when he stood._ She thought to herself, approaching the main building by following the path before her. From her angle, there was no way to see the Sun and Moon dorms from where she was, so she would just have to check it out later. Though, lucky for her, she was able to go through some blueprints of the school back at the Hunters Association and figure out every nook and cranny that was in this school. _It looks a lot better than I had thought. Regardless, that doesn't change my feelings for what Cross is trying to do here._ In her gut, she felt the presence of Vampires, but that was to be expected with a school that actually had them. Naomi hated this feeling and she just wanted it to stop.

Coming to a stop, she looked up towards where she assumed Kaien's office was and spotted a Silver-haired boy who was all-too familiar to her. "Zero Kiryu." the name that left her lips was the man she read about. The man who lost his parents and his twin brother in a similar way that she had lost her own parents. Bringing her eyes back down, she walked up to the doors of the large building and slipped inside. The Huntress turned quickly as she heard something outside while the door began to shut and her eyes narrowed.

Her eyes moved to look towards the corner of them, knowing someone...some _thing_ was behind her. With swift movements, she dropped her bag, pulled out her Bloody Thorn and turned to point her pistol right at the Person's head. She realised this person...No… this thing...

"I'm not going to hurt you, Naomi." his voice had been calm, yet soft. No hint of fear as if he had nothing to fear.

Was Kaname Kuran. "Kuran, didn't think you'd be inside this building." Naomi said coldly, venom almost seeming to drip off her words. The hate for Vampires began to burn like a wildfire in her soul, being up and close with a Pureblood had ignited what she had at a low flame.

"I do have classes too, Naomi…" Kaname replied "Now, please put that Bloody Thorn away… It threatens me greatly."

"I'll put it away when I feel like it, _Vampire_." she retorted, slowly leaning down and grabbing her bag before beginning to back from him, moving away from Kaname and moving towards Kaien's office. Luckily, it didn't take her long to finally get the vampire out of her sight.

* * *

Despite Kaname being this so-called "Prince" she didn't respect him like others did. He didn't deserve her respect in any way, shape, or form. Respect was given to those who deserve it. Such as her Legendary companions -Who were also older than her, so respect your elders!- and those who took care of her. As she walked, her boots echoed within the hall. Making it seem like she had been walking harder than intended when meanwhile it had been the wooden floors over exaggerating her steps.

Getting closer and closer to the office, her steps had come to a halt, hearing two male voices from within the door. One that sounded like Cross's but the other she couldn't put a finger on it. That was mainly because it had been a Silver-haired boy she learned about and never heard his voice. Moving her feet once again, she moved to the door and knocked before entering. Revealing both Kaien and Zero who seemed to be waiting for the Huntress's arrival. Placing down her bag, she took both her hands and slipped her hood off, finally revealing her face to both hunters. Her face: Expressionless. Though most people would assume she was bored, that was not the case, however.

Zero said nothing while Kaien spoke "Welcome, Naomi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." he gave her a brief nod and a soft smile.

Naomi gave a nod in return "It's nice to meet you too, Cross." even though he had known who she was, he only saw her once and that was when she had been taken into the Hunter's association.

"You know, I haven't seen you since you were taken in by Hanako after what happened. I'm sorry you had to go throu-"

Naomi's hand had lifted to cut him off "Do not talk about my past. It's something I don't want to dwell on. I've had enough apologies in my lifetime."

Kaien, however, decided it would be a good idea to go into his goofy nature "Why do you have to be so mean, Naomi?! I was only giving my regards!"

Both Naomi and Zero did not look happy, they were more or less annoyed. At this point, Naomi wanted to throw something at him, maybe slap him upside the head. Though Kaien seemed to drop the act and grab some papers before handing them to her. Looking down, she began to read what had been printed on them. One of which had been Rules. But rather than just Day class Rules, she got Night class rules as well. _Rules… Do's and don't's… He really is taking this headmaster thing seriously._ Looking through every page, she grabbed a pen and signed where she had meant to, also signing up for the Disciplinary committee in the process. Placing these papers on his desk, he in turn had given her a uniform. From the looks of it, Naomi already hated the style but if this is what she had to do just to be part of the school, she'd do it. Though, the one thing she liked about it, is that the base color had been black.

"Zero, could you please show Naomi to her dorm that I have set up for her?" he then shifted his eyes towards Naomi "I want you to keep your weapons on you at all times. Just as you always do. Just don't let anyone see your weapons. Also, you're lucky, no roommate, _yet_. So you're free to do what you want in your room." hopefully Naomi would be comfortable on her own for a while.

* * *

Entering the Female Day Class dorms at about 10pm wasn't really a good idea, considering that everyone was sleeping and Naomi had boots that made loud noises on the hardwood flooring. The Huntress released a sigh "There really needs to be carpet, this is the most annoying thing I've encountered." she muttered, only to have Zero look back at her with a glare of some sort. "Don't give me that damn look." she snapped.

Zero only narrowed his eyes "Stop complaining and I won't have to." he shot back "No one told you to wear those to a school." he glanced at her boots for a moment "Shouldn't you be stealthy anyway? After all, you are this so-called "Legendary" Huntress."

The Huntress glared at him and gritted her teeth "You have no reason to care about what I wear. You also have no reason to talk about my title. You will never know what I did just to get to this rank." Looking off to the side, Naomi let out a light huff and soon slammed right into Zero's back "Hey! Watch i-"

Raising his eyebrow, Zero turned slightly and looked down at Naomi "Watch where you're going." with that said, he pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it into the door, -That Naomi somehow didn't see- only to turn the key and then the knob to push the door open and allow Naomi to step in first. Zero didn't enter, but he did lean against the frame of her door with her uniform in hand, watching as she walked in and placed her bag on the top of her bed.

 _The room is decent. Not too fancy. Perfect for me...For the time being before I get a Roommate._ Glancing over at Zero, she noticed he seemed pretty… Annoyed? Or was he Jealous? _He's jealous of my title, isn't he?_ It was a possibility. Taking off her cloak, she revealed her weapons on her person, a stake which was sitting next to her pistol. Bloody Rose had caught Zero's attention and he walked over towards her, gaining the Huntresses attention. Raising her eyebrow, she watched from the corner of her eye on what he'd do. He began to reach for her pistol, to which she reacted by pulling her pistol from the holster and pointing it at his head "Don't touch my weapons, Kiryu."

Zero instantly backed off and Naomi slipped the gun back into her holster. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm a Legendary. I know everything about you, who your family was, who you are, everything." placing her cloak down on the bed, she crossed her arms and turned fully towards Zero. He didn't seem too happy.

A growl escaped his lips "Don't mention my family again." with that said, he tossed her uniform on her bed and walked out, clearly angry that Naomi had learned literally everything about him. Even his family. He never spoke about his family but yet the Association allowed hunters to view his profile whenever.

A grin slowly made its way onto Naomi's lips _And this is how to get rid of Zero for the entire night._ "Even though he hates me being around, he's going to learn to deal with it." the grin on her face slowly vanished and left her with her blank expression once more. Her Aqua eyes glanced at the uniform, catching sight of a band around the left sleeve. This was the Disciplinary Committee band. One of which she was a part of. That was right...She signed up for it as soon as Cross handed her those papers. Now she had no choice but to watch out for the Vampires and protect the humans...Great. She began to unpack, putting items away in a small dresser made for her side of the room.

But she stopped when the sound of her window opening filled her ears, causing her to reach for her gun but be embraced by strong arms which followed by a soft and gentle voice. A voice that no one could ever forget whose it was.

"Kaname." she said, words laced with hate.

"You've guessed Correctly." just as he went to lean down, she brought her head forward and slammed it back, hitting the vampire right in the head and having him release her, stumbling back as he placed his hand over his nose, even checking to see if he had been bleeding.

"Naomi pulled out her pistol and pointed it directly at Kaname "I don't care if you're a pureblood or not, I will put a bullet right through your forehead."

Kaname licked his lip and tasted his own blood. Naomi indeed made him split his lip. "You know very well what would happen if you did that."

"Quite frankly, I don't care." she replied.

"You are as strong as they say… I'm impressed." Kaname said as he backed off towards the window "I apologise for being so forward, Naomi." he placed his hand over his heart and bowed slightly "And I apologize for entering your room without your permission…I will take my leave" with that he left, leaving Naomi on guard even long after he left.

She clenched the grip of her gun and gritted her teeth _Next time I'll put a bullet in him. The fact that he broke into my room by a window and not my door is something awfully suspicious. He embraced me in a way that seemed like we were friends._ Turning back to her dresser, she put her pistol down and slammed her hands against the surface of the dresser "I will find out what damn game you're playing, Vampire. When I do, I will end you." her hands clenched into fists on top of her dresser before she pushed herself away from it and hopped onto her bed. The Black-haired girl laid back and stared at the ceiling, not able to stop herself from diving back into the past. Something that she said to Kaien that she didn't dwell on it…


	3. Blinded by Anger

Naomi had been peacefully sleeping in her bed, her face buried in the soft pillow and her covers keeping her warm. Nightmares didn't dare bother to disturb her this time and granted her dreams. Dreams that made her happy, feel happy and finally feel free from the weight she'd put on her own shoulders. That all ended as soon as loud banging was heard on her door, causing her to groan and hide her head underneath the pillow "Go away…" she mumbled, trying to block out the loud banging. It stopped for just a moment before banging again and making the huntress growl and get up "Would you stop banging on my door!" lifting her hands, she began to rub her eyes, trying to actually wake up. "Whoever you are, get your ass in here!" moving her one hand, she peeked open her eye to see who were to walk into the room.

The door opened and Zero poked his head in "Cross said you'd be sleeping. He wasn't wrong."

Naomi dropped her other hand and narrowed her eyes at him "Why were you banging on my door like that?"

"Well the most obvious answer would be because you were still asleep." he said with a roll of his eyes.

Naomi didn't like Zero as much as she thought she would. Then again, he did go through the same thing she had. So they were bound to have clashes and have some bitterness within them. "I don't need you on my case, Zero. I will get up how I want, and when I want." twisting her body so that her legs hung off the bed, she stretched her limbs and sighed "Why are you here?"

"You need to get ready for class. Just like everyone else. Not staying in your dorm and sleeping all day." with that, he closed the door and stood outside it, waiting for Naomi.

With a roll of her eyes, Naomi got off her bed and walked about, putting on her uniform in place of the clothes she had fallen asleep with and grabbing her cloak along with her weapons. Bloody Thorn had been slipped into the inner part of her uniform jacket while her stake had been underneath her skirt with a band around her thigh. Keeping it hidden. Never did she ever want to go out unprepared. Especially on grounds where Vampires lurked. If she had gone out without her weapons, hand to hand wouldn't do her much good against a Vampire. Moving towards her dresser, she opened up a drawer and pulled out a pair of socks, slipping one of them onto her foot as she let out a light growl, remembering what happened last night at this very dresser.

 _Damn Kuran._ She thought as she slipped on the other sock before getting those silly shoes that had been part of the uniform and putting those on. Once done, she pulled her hood up and opened the door, walking out and spotting Zero against the wall, watching her. "What?"

Zero shook his head "C'mon. Let's go. We have no time to waste." pushing himself from the wall, he began walking away from her, slipping his hands into his pockets.

Naomi followed him, glancing out the window as she seen the rising sun. Granted, the sunrise was beautiful…

Zero noticed the silence between the two. She wasn't asking any questions, nor making any remarks or being sarcastic. The silence almost made him feel… Awkward. "Nothing to say?" he asked, his words slicing through the silence like butter.

This caught Naomi's attention as she looked up at the back of the Silver-haired boy's head "I'm thinking." she said simply "Is that a crime?"

Zero only grew annoyed "No. It's not." he snapped, no longer saying anything else to her.

This all felt fake to her. She felt like she was nothing but some sort of bait. Some sort of… Pawn in a game. Nothing settled with her and it disturbed her more than anything. Then the thought of Kaname breaking into her room had ignited her anger towards him. Without a word, she walked by Zero at a quick pace, only for him to grab her arm and stopping her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to punish a vampire." ripping her arm from his grasp and walked away from him. Heading out of the Day Class's girl dorms and making her way to the Night Class dorms. She didn't care if the Night Class was sleeping or not. Though, the thought of being in a building filled with vampires put her on edge. But the boiling anger inside her masked her fear for what could potentially come her way.

Coming up to the Moon Dorm, she had been stopped by a man who guarded the gate. _Cross has another guard too? Well then…_ Lifting her arm out from underneath her cloak, she revealed her Disciplinary Committee band on her arm before the guard had nodded and easily let her pass. _I was wrong about the security if I am able to pass with just the band on my arm…_ she thought, walking into the Moon Dorm Territory. The huntress came up to the door and pulled it open, slipping inside and gritting her teeth as she looked around. _Ha. Typical. Curtains are closed and it's pretty dark and quiet in here. Perfect for vampires to hang around._ The more she thought of Cross trying to make Vampires and Humans co-exist, the more crazy Naomi assumed he was. Vampires could easily sneak into the human dorms and get a nice taste of human blood.

Moving towards the stairs, she began to ascend up them, ready to react at any given moment if a threat had made itself known. Making it to the top, she turned around and looked down at the foyer, narrowing her eyes as she felt an odd sense of familiarity towards the scene before her. Feeling a hand lightly touch her shoulder, she whipped out Bloody Thorn and pointed it right at the face of Kaname Kuran "Just the person I was looking for." she backed off, creating some distance between herself and Kaname.

"Why are you in here this early in the morning?" he asked, his expression soft as it always had.

"You know exactly why i'm here!" she spat out, her grip tightening on her gun. "Stop acting innocent with me. You know exactly what you did."

Kaname only closed his eyes for a brief moment with a sigh "You're upset with me, Nao-"

"Don't you dare say my name!" she yelled, trying to get her anger under control "I have every right to be mad at you." Not only did she hated his race, she also hated him. "Especially for what you tried to pull last night."

He looked at Naomi and lifted his hand, gently pushing the pistol down from his face "I'm sorry I took Advantage of you. That was wrong of me." though she lifted her gun right back up, prompting the vampire to stand there and allow her to do what she felt comfortable with.

Just before she could answer, the front door had barged open, gaining the attention from both the Huntress and the Vampire. In the doorway was Zero himself, out of breath and looking right up towards the pair. He was shocked to see the Huntresses pistol aimed right at Kaname's face. That's when it clicked, she was just like him… But in a different way. "Naomi get away from him!"

"I hate him just as much as you do, Zero! Why don't I put a bullet in him right now, huh!?"

Zero didn't answer as he went up the stairs and grabbed her, pulling her away from Kaname "Let's go, Naomi." he said coldly, giving Kaname a glare that could kill before dragging the Raven-haired girl down the stairs and out the door.

Naomi slipped her pistol back into her jacket, her insides still burning with rage. "He needs to die just like the rest of them!" she snapped "That damn fucker visited me last night. Pulled me into some sort of hug as if I was someone special to him! I feel like I need to bleach my body after being touched by him!"

Suddenly Zero stopped, turning and glaring down at her "You shouldn't go in there alone Naomi! You just walked into a Lion's den! _You_ of all people should know that!"

Naomi was too angry to even think of what he pointed out "I don't care if I walked into a Lion's den! I could have killed him right then and there if I wanted!"

"That still doesn't give you a right to go in there and go waving your gun around! No matter how much you hate them! You're acting reckless!" he grabbed her by the shoulders "Listen to yourself!" he said, giving her a good shake of her shoulders.

She stood there in silence, watching his expression as he gripped her shoulders and yelled in her face. He actually managed to shake her to her senses, tell her what she did wrong. This was one flaw of hers, always to get angry and let that anger blind her. Despite her excessive training and her will to be one of the people to eradicate the vampires, her anger was something that always clouded her. Even with training on her emotions, that one simple emotion always throws her off. Blinds her from what she's actually doing or saying. Putting her on autopilot and could risk her being injured in certain situations.

"Naomi?" asked Zero, watching her stare at his face, furrowing his brows in confusion. From the staring received from the attractive woman, he couldn't help but let a light blush form on his cheeks, causing him to drop his hands and turn his back to her, clearing his throat "Come on, we're already late for class." with that, he walked off.

Naomi somehow followed him, clearing her mind from all the fog that clouded her judgement and finally gave her a look at the real world. What she did was reckless, something that didn't have to happen. Not now, not ever. Her expressionless facade faded quicker than she could ever think. Revealing that she had been truly broken.

* * *

During class she was still lost in her thoughts, leaning back in her chair while Zero slept on his desk. Aqua blue eyes stared at the chalkboard and allowed her mind to wonder. Ever since she got here, she felt weird. Not only because of the vampires also walking these grounds but that the situation was weird. This place felt like chaos, not order. Though it could look like order from other perspectives. All but her own... The bell rang and had snapped her from these thoughts as she looked off towards Zero. With a sigh, she shook him "Come on, get up. We got work to do." she said, standing up and gathering the books they both brought. When he didn't get up, she growled and hit him on the head with one of the slimmer books "Would you get up! Geez. We're the same in some ways it seems."

Zero, on the other hand, lifted his hand to his head and glared at her "You didn't have to hit me with the damn book." he muttered, leaning back and stretching out his limbs before getting up "Think next time before hitting me, you could give me a concussion for all you know." he then walked out.

"A concussion with this slim book? You're kidding me, right?" Zero was absolutely a drama queen. Or maybe he was joking.

Zero said nothing and Naomi had not said not one word either. Thinking that perhaps he was still angry with what he had witness earlier in the morning. Should she apologize? _I shouldn't have to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong!_ But that's where she was wrong. _...I did do something wrong. I'm just acting like a foolish child over it._ It was best if she were to apologize then. Make things light between both Zero and herself and finally just be allies rather than two hunters that have to deal with each other. "Hey, Zero?"

His silence was still there, but he turned his head just a little as if giving her his attention.

"Look, I'm… Sorry for what happened earlier." she looked off to the side "You were right. I was reckless. My anger… Has been something I cannot control."

"I didn't think you'd be able to apologize in the first place." he admitted "But the Legendary Huntress does have flaws. And here I thought they were perfect."

"Hey! At least i'm _trying_ to be nice and not throw snarky comments like that!" Snapped Naomi as he suddenly stopped walking, causing her to stop walking as well and furrow her brows "What-"

A hand had been placed on her head, gently rubbing the top of her head. Surprising the huntress. Zero was petting her head… Though she couldn't help but close her eyes, finding this feeling similar to the feeling she had as a kid when her father would pet her head as well. A small smile formed on her lips before she opened her eyes and looked at Zero who had been also staring at her. His pale cheeks growing red before he pulled his hand from her, turned, and walked away. Naomi blinked for a few moments before following, her smile slowly dropping from her face. Was he...staring at her as she had her eyes closed? Was that some sort of bonding moment? _I guess we just repaired the broken bridge._

As the pair headed outside, they both moved towards the Night Class dorms where the two were going to do their job and keep the humans from getting close to the vampires. "Zero, I'm going to tell you a story."

"And what story is that?" he replied.

"Mine." she said simply as she heard a slight noise of surprise come from her fellow Hunter.

 _-Flashback: 10 Years Ago-_

" _ **I was about 7 years old, being the sweet child that everyone hoped I would be. Playing with my toys. A lovely tea party going on while my parents worked on dinner. I didn't think anything of what was going on downstairs, I was just minding my own business."**_

 _Naomi was gathering all the items necessary for a tea party. Cups, spoons, tea plates, tea pot. Everything needed. She even got her plastic food toys as well to give all of her guests a snack "Sorry for the wait!" she said with a giggle, setting everything up and pretending to pour tea and serve lovely treats to her guests._

" _ **Everything all changed when it sounded like fighting was going on down in the kitchen where my parents had been. So being the curious little girl that I was, I got up from my chair and went to investigate what was going on…"**_

" _Mommy?" Called Naomi, placing her teapot down and walking to her door. The little girl reached for the knob and heard a scream come from the other side. So she quickly turned the knob and pulled the door open, rushing down both the stairs and the hall. Only to see Blood splattered among the wall and across the floor._

" _ **I found blood on the floor. On the walls. Seeing this much blood was not normal, even a child knew this. Before I knew it, I saw my mother's stake roll across the floor into the hall I was in after I rounded the staircase. I called out for my parents once again, quickly rushing for the stake, knowing it was my only means for defense."**_

 _Naomi picked up the stake, looking into the doorway to see her mother being held by a man who had his face in his neck. A level-E. The life of her mother slowly draining away as the monster sucked her blood dry. Her eyes darted over to her father who had not moved once, blood pooling around him, indicating that he had been dead._

" _ **I also found both my parents dead. My father had been the first to die, while my mother was slowly being drained right in front of my eyes. The life in her eyes slowly dying before the vampire dropped her body. My mother no longer alive. As I stood there, I felt like my whole world died right then and there. A voice in my head telling me to avenge them. Not to be afraid. To fight back. I dashed at the vampire, swiping my mother's stake at the monster. Annoying him with the constant scratches on his skin before he finally caught me. Only for someone to get the killing blow on him before he could kill me next."**_

 _"Are you alright, Naomi?"_

 _Slowly, Naomi nodded._

 _"I'm sorry you had to see this..I really am… Don't look at them, okay? Not like this." the woman picked her up and began to carry her out while other hunters came in to examine the scene._

" _ **My instructor found me. Asking me if I was alright as she was a friend of the family. Though at the time I really couldn't recall it. I was so numb. Cold. Lost. I told her I wanted to be a hunter. She accepted. Telling me she would train me to the best of her ability."**_

 _"I want to be a Hunter." Naomi said._

 _"Then... I will teach you, Naomi. I'm Hanako, a friend of your mother's." She introduced herself, giving a soft nod "I will train you to the best of my ability."_

-Present time(End Flashback)-

"Ever since then, I trained to become who I am now. To be a Huntress and kill those who have killed my family. Destroyed my happiness. Took everything I had away from me. All I had left, was the will to fight. To end all of this. Stop any more lives from being taken. Stop families from being torn just like mine and yours had been."

Zero had been fully facing her now, his expression surprised. She had been through the similar nature as he did. Losing his family to a vampire. He actually felt bad for Naomi, knowing the exact feelings witnessing something so horrible. So gruesome. "That's why you studied my file." he blurted out.

Naomi nodded "Because our stories are similar, and I knew that the only person who would have the same feelings as I do would be you." the same hatred for vampires. "The person that would understand me more than anyone. That we don't look for pity, we don't look for people to baby us."

"I didn't think someone could hate vampires as much as I do." He stated.

Naomi nodded and looked at her watch "Let's start preparing for the day class. They should be on their way by now."

The pair had been standing outside the Moon Dorm for quite some time, especially since they had gotten there while during Naomi's story. Finally telling Zero -even though it was just one day of actually knowing him- about her horrible past, she felt like she was able to click with him better. Make him feel as if he wasn't alone on this path and that he had someone to talk to if he ever needed it. _You aren't lonely anymore, Zero. You have someone to connect with, and someone who won't give you a pity party._ Naomi thought to herself, watching him as he looked around, waiting for the day class students to arrive.

It didn't take long for the Day class students to finally arrive, fangirling and talking among themselves about the Night class and how they were excited to see them. But between Naomi and Zero, they weren't going to get close.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter that I hope you enjoyed! This story is definitely taking another route compared to the original version and I'm quite happy about that. I very much appreciate reviews and would gladly take in any feedback that I can. Negative or Positive. I will be posting chapters at least once a week or twice a week, so expect chapters! If I don't post for a week, I greatly apologize!**

 **On another note: Do you Like Teen Titans? Do you like Spider Man? Well lucky for you I have a lovely story that you can read! I co-write with the author Z2010Deadmeat on one of his lovely stories: Teen Titans: The Symbiotic Heroine! Please go over there and give my partner some love! While you're at it, check out the cover artist Eyes-of-Inferno on Deviantart!**


	4. Dance with the Vampires

Days had passed at Cross Academy and Naomi still didn't get used to being around vampires. However, she did get used to the Day Class schedule and finally realised how easy the work was. Hanako -her instructor- taught her far more challenging work and couldn't be compared to the Day Class work. At most, Naomi seen this as baby work. Though the groans from the other students made it obvious that this simple work was rough on them. Some students even had the nerve to ask the Huntress if she could "help" them. As in do the work for them. Because of this, Naomi declined everyone and refused to do someone else's homework. She even went as far as to scare the students away.

As for Zero, she didn't mind helping because he was the only person who actually was willing to try and he was always up late at night patrolling. Sometimes she'd even go as far as finishing his homework if he fell asleep because let's face it, he wasn't gonna wake up.

Today was Saturday and Naomi planned on sleeping in. Which is what exactly she had been doing, living it up as she lost herself within her dreams. Though, what had been going on really wasn't something she was used to having. Her dreams usually consisted of her slaughtering a massive horde of Level-E's in revenge for her parent's death. Or consisted of witnessing the gruesome scene before her as a child. Being helpless as she was on that very night. Ever since that day, Naomi had been torn even though it never looked like she was. This dream had been the first to ever be the complete opposite and be the most...Bizarre.

 _ **Dream Beginning...**_

Soft string music played, the atmosphere was relaxed, people danced in fancy ball dresses and suits. Some even had masks on… Actually… All of them had masks on. The more the Huntress looked around, the more she realised she was in the middle of a masquerade ball. People laughing, the humming of chatter filling the room with it. A scene that she has yet to experience within her lifetime. _This is… Different. Amazingly different actually…_ and for once, she felt relaxed. No tensed muscles, not on the lookout for vampires, heck, she didn't even have her weapons on her at this very moment.

Speaking of, Naomi glanced down at what she actually had been wearing and she noticed that she was dressed in a Dark Blue Ballgown, followed by lovely open-toe silver heels. _Heels? Out of all shoes, I'm put into stilts. Great._ The huntress thought to herself, rolling her eyes and lifting her hands to her face, only to feel the mask on her own face too. _I have a mask too?_ Pulling it off, she took a look at it and was surprised at how elegant it looked. With its silver base followed by multiple trails of blue sparkles around the mask. Even the slightly blue airbrushed edges of the mask made it blend well.

Naomi smiled a little and put the mask back onto her face and she began to look around, only for a man in a half black and half white mask to walk right in front of her with his hand outstretched towards her. The huntress blinked in confusion as the simple words left his lips.

"Care to dance?" he asked.

Naomi replied with silence and moved her hand to grasp his, only for the man to pull her close. His hand gently grasping hers while his other rested on her hip. She instinctively lifted her other hand and placed it upon his shoulder, soon beginning to dance with him. The dance pretty much came naturally, not only did she learn to fight but she was taught to dance as well if she ever went to a formal party for anything of most importance. More or less within the hunter's association. "So… Are we going to keep dancing in silence or are we going to talk?" she asked, examining the color of his hair -which had been silver- and his lilac eyes… She was sure she'd seen these colors before, but from where?

The man had a slowly growing smile upon his lips before he spoke "You always want to talk. Why don't you keep quiet?"

She raised her eyebrow, hearing these words come from him "Wha-? That's rude of you to say." the aqua blue eyes narrowed at the man before she was suddenly -and swiftly- pulled from the masked man and came in contact with another. One that seemed far gentler with his touch as he danced with her.

"Is that man being rude to you, Miss Kaziyama?" he tilted his head slightly.

Naomi now furrowed her brows and began examining what she could see from the new mysterious person. She spotted his long brown hair -which reached his shoulders- and his dark crimson eyes which felt like they could look right through a soul. Just by looking at him she began to feel on edge and suddenly stopped, pushing him away as she backed up "No.. He's not." just as she turned, the man she was stolen from was gone "Where did he go?" she asked herself aloud.

"Perhaps he didn't wish to stick around…" said the soft voice of the brunette as he reached his hand towards her "Come dance with me, Naomi...The song has yet to finish."

With a shake of her head, she backed off "No." with that, she walked off into the crowd. Getting away from him and looking for the first man she danced with. But suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into another mysterious man, this one had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"You cant leave yet! You just joined the party!" the blonde said in a cheery voice as Naomi roughly pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" suddenly she began to feel more on edge. More afraid as she tried to get away.

But getting away wasn't so easy… She was grabbed once again by another man who danced with her and had light ginger hair with light brown eyes. "He doesn't want you to leave yet.." he said, sounding bored in a sense but also calm.

"I don't care! Let me go!" she shoved him away just as she did with the last and really took off, running through the crowd and dodging another hand that tried to grab her. Naomi glanced over her shoulder for just a moment before ramming right into another body, making her whip her head to look at who she ran into now. Slowly her eyes widen, seeing it was the first guy to have danced with her. Her hands gently trembled against his chest, making her look at them before he suddenly embraced her, his arms tightly around her.

This was how comfort felt. Looking over her shoulder once more, she saw the chocolate brown haired male again "He won't let me go."

"He'll go away." the man embracing her said as his eyes narrowed beneath his mask towards the other male.

Naomi looked at the male holding her and slowly she lifted her hands to his mask "I need to know who's underneath this mask." her dream seemed to have even erased a thought of who this male would be. But the name was at the tip of her tongue.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

 _ **Dream end...**_

The constant buzzing coming from Naomi's alarm clock refused to stop and this prompted a arm to sneak out from beneath the sheets and hit the top of the alarm clock, finding the button to turn it off. Once that was pressed, the beeping had stopped and Naomi had been in peace. Laying in bed for just a moment, the Huntress took a deep breath and then let it out before opening her eyes and blinking a few times to focus."I forgot I set my alarm so I wouldn't oversleep..." she muttered, sitting up in her bed and stretching out her limbs. Looking at her alarm, she realised it was 10:30am. Yep, she slept in and it felt great!

It didn't take long for someone to actually start knocking at the door and it made Naomi narrow her eyes "Who is it?"

"Who do you think. I'm the only person who ever knocks at your door." said a familiar male voice through the door.

Zero did have a point… No other person liked to knock on her door aside from him and Cross. "Good point." getting up and out from her bed, she walked up to the door and opened it. Revealing Zero standing in front of her door with his hands in his pockets "Why are you at my room at ten thirty in the morning? Shouldn't you be in the stables napping or something?"

Zero rolled his eyes and turned away from her "The headmaster wants us to go into town for him and get some things done."

"You're joking right…" she sighed and added "Do I even have a choice in the matter?"

"Nope. Now get dressed, I'll wait outside." with that, Zero walked away and disappeared down the hall once he turned.

"Greeeaaat." closing her door, she began to change out of her nightwear and into her more comfortable outerwear which consisted of a tank top, shorts, combat boots and her cloak which hid everything underneath. Including the weapons she equipped: Bloody Thorn and her stake. Pulling the hood over her head, she stepped out from her bedroom and walked down the hall towards the stairwell. As she descended, she soon came to the exit and stepped outside, spotting Zero standing there waiting for her.

Zero turned and looked at her "Took you long enough." with that said, he walked off.

Naomi gritted her teeth and followed him "Be happy I don't apply makeup like every other girl and take even longer." she spat back.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Little late on this one! I kinda had a rough time revising this, but it turned out pretty well with the help of my best friend and his idea! This chapter, however, is a little smaller… Think of it like a filler/starter for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little segment!**


	5. The First Encounter

The pair of hunters walked right into town, which had many people walking around and shopping in the various different stores. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't a ghost town either. Walking through the town now, Naomi was beginning to see how much the place changed compared to the last time she saw it and actually took the time to look around and enjoy the scenery around her. The only times she did come through here was when she came out to hunt for kills, finding Vampires running around and looking for food. Even trying to take a bite out of her as well. But they'd die before they could even get a fang on her skin. Looking around now, she felt more on edge than ever, knowing that some Vampires can blend in with the populace and manage to sneak a meal from time to time if they got the meal to break off from the more populated areas. Though, everything seemed normal and seemed like nothing was ever wrong in this place.

It made her suspicious on how such a town can be so quiet as if there was nothing wrong and nothing was happening in the shadows. _These people have no idea what's going on at night, do they? They all think that it's peaceful in this small town… I wish I could say that was true. The unfortunate truth is that it's not, and evil lurks around every corner._ The huntress thought to herself.

"This way, Naomi." Zero said as he glanced back at her, seeing that she really hadn't been paying attention. A growl escaped his lips "Naomi!" he shouted.

This snapped Naomi from her thoughts and she focused on Zero "Huh? What?" she replied.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed "Pay attention." he grabbed her wrist "C'mon, I don't like staying out here long." Zero began to drag her along.

Naomi raised her eyebrow "You know I can walk!" she shouted "You don't have to drag me like a doll or something!" she stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with him so she didn't fall.

"Well you move faster when I drag you." he retorted.

She narrowed her eyes and yanked her wrist from his hand "Well I can walk faster if that's what you want." with that, she began walking a little faster to keep by his side.

Naomi thought about the dream she had last night and who it consisted of. Mostly it was Vampires. Obvious ones like Aido, Kaname, Shiki… All the male vampires from the night class basically. But the one person who was in there, keeping her separated from those monsters...Was Zero. It wasn't that hard to tell with his lilac eyes and the silver hair behind the mask. If anything, he was the most obvious and the most person she felt comfortable with in that dream. Looking at Zero now, she decided to just have a nice chat. Make some conversation.

"Anyway, did you sleep okay?" Naomi asked.

This prompted Zero to stop in his tracks and blink "Are you okay? You never ask me that."

Naomi looked back at him and furrowed her eyebrows "Hey! At least im being nice! Don't ruin that! Now answer my question before I change my mind."

Zero slid his hands into his pockets and walked up next to her, the pair walking once again. "Fine."

"That's it? "Fine"?"

"What did you want me to say? Oh, sorry, I slept on some fluffy clouds and slept like a baby." he joked.

Naomi couldn't help but have a growing smile on her lips as she let out a light giggle. "Okay, I like that one better. See, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Zero rolled his eyes and continued to walk, coming up to a building and pulling open a door for her "Just get inside."

Walking through the door, she looked around the place and realised that they were in a dry cleaners. "Cross wants us to pick up stuff from here?" what the heck were both her and Zero doing for cross? Just picking up his landry? Oh Cross was gonna hear it. Naomi wasn't his slave! She was a Student and a part-time Huntress. There had to be a reason why he sent both her and Zero out...But what the hell kind of reason would that be?

"Some clothes he sent here. From what I was told, it was suits." Zero said as he approached the counter and gave the man at the counter a name and paid for how much the cleaning was worth.

"Suits? I never seen him ever wear Suits. Since when does he even wear suits!?" she asked, more of a rhetorical question.

"Who knows. Maybe he plays dressup." he was handed the suits and Zero made his way out, Naomi following close behind.

"Good point. After all he does act like a child from time to time."

With a nod from Zero, he lead the way back out into the streets.

Dry Cleaning was done. Now what would Cross make them do next? Go shop for food? Pick up something at the Hunters Association? Go to the library for books? Naomi didn't know but she was sure it was something as silly as picking up Suits from the cleaners. "Where are we even going now, Zero?"

"Pick up a bag from some random shop." he simply said "We'll take a shortcut I suppose. It's not on this side of town." suddenly Zero turned down a random street and continued to walk. Soon enough he walked down an empty alley -with Naomi- where it looked pretty much abandoned. It was quiet and clearly away from the busier streets. No doubt that Level-E's would be sticking around an area such as this. Where they could look for the perfect prey all by their lonesome. Just as Naomi went to speak, however, she picked up a sudden noise and caused her to pull her guard up to the max, making her look around as Zero pulled out Bloody Rose.

That's when it happened.

A sudden vampire jumped out, a Level-E to be exact. Prompting Naomi to pull out her Bloody Thorn-same as Zero with Bloody Rose-, pointing it right towards the monstrosity that stood before the pair and ready to shoot before it started...Laughing? Why was it laughing? This somewhat worried Naomi because never did she ever run into a laughing vampire. For some reason though, she couldn't pull the trigger, as much as she hated vampires.

" **What a Nice surprise seeing you again after so many years."** he said **"You have grown, Goddess."** this monster even called her by the title that some had given her. " **The last time I stalked you and your family, you were this tall."** he lowered his hand and showed her how tall she had been when it seen her. " **How's the family?"** he smirked.

Naomi growled and moved toward him "Don't you dare mention my family!" she yelled, venom of hate dripping from her teeth.

" **Why not? I heard they were pretty yummy. Oh, you forgot didn't you? Remember your dead father? I was there. I killed him and drank some of his delicious blood before getting out of your home. I wasn't going to be caught by the hunters. Not like my partner who's dead now. If they hadn't gotten there, I could have tasted your mother's blood too."**

Zero didn't say anything but he had still been aiming his weapon at the vampire.

Naomi dashed for the monster, pulling her cloak off and reaching for her stake. Pulling it from where it sat and swiping the silver point right across his face. The scream of pain from him had been music to her ears. She took this opening to slash him a few more times and ending it with a roundhouse kick, sending him flying to a nearby wall. Naomi followed close behind, her expression hard, and looked ready to kill the enemy. No mercy. Merciless. "Nothing to say? Too bad, it's time for you to die." she said. Preparing for a nice stab through the heart. Looking at the face of the vampire, he seemed pretty pissed and decided to charge at her, his claws ready to scratch her up.

As he swiped, she dodged with ease. Watching as he missed with every swing of his hands. "We have a fighter." she taunted, swiping her stake across one of his hands, causing him to hiss in pain.

" **You really are weak, Goddess. I thought you were stronger than this. Taunting also isn't fair play either now is it?"** he quipped. " **Are you playing with your food, is that it?"** he asked, grinning as he swiped once again. " **Don't worry, you'll have more coming for you!"**

Naomi dropped her stake, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards her, her gun pointed right in his face and she pulled the trigger. Shooting him right through his head. The body slumped to the ground and the Huntress went for her stake to put it back in it's holder. Glancing over towards Zero, she seen that he seemed surprised at what he just witnessed. "Don't look at me like that. You're acting like you never seen another Huntress fight a Level E." leaning down towards the ground, she retrieved her cloak and put it back on, but left her hood down.

Zero scoffed and put his pistol away "Just how he made conversation with you like you were old buddies stunned me. Level Es only talk about how they want to eat you for dinner or something like that." he paused and thought for a moment "What did he mean by 'more coming for you'?"

Naomi replied "I don't know, and quite frankly I don't care." The vampire wasn't hard to deal with, it was just his constant taunting which bothered the huntress greatly. "Lets just get whatever else Cross wanted from here and go back to the school. I'm already sick of being here." she slipped her pistol back into the holster and waited for Zero to lead the way. Without any reply, he walked off and Naomi followed.

* * *

A duffle over one shoulder, a bag in the other, Naomi held both of these while Zero held the suits, and a couple of bags in his other hand. Cross only really needed them to go run out and get snacks and personal sized drinks. It was like he was hosting some sort of party for someone. Maybe a couple of people... Seeing as both her and Zero picked up some suits from the dry cleaners. Well whatever he was planning was not important to her and nor did she care. Though she may try to snatch one of the snack bags and stash it in her room to eat whenever she felt like it.

"Naomi, why don't we stop to eat?" Zero asked, looking back at her.

Naomi lifted her eyes and glanced at Zero "Eat what? Is there a place you know of here?"

Zero nodded "Yeah. I know a parlor that has some pretty good ice cream and simple things like fries and burgers."

Thinking about it, she slowly nodded "Sure we can eat there I guess." she looked at the sun and added "We have time."

Zero lead the way and as they approached the shop, he pulled the door open and walked in with Naomi. Instantly they were greeted by a waitress and brought over to a booth by the window where Naomi and Zero placed their bags on the inner side of the booth before sitting down. "My name is Kayla and I will be your server this evening. What would you like to drink?" she asked as she handed the pair menus to look at for dinner.

Naomi spoke first "Water." the waitress nodded and looked to Zero.

"I'll have a milkshake."

The waitress left and Naomi took this moment to glance out the window, her head resting on her hand where her arm had been propped up. The words that the vampire had gotten to her, "Don't worry, you'll have more coming for you." was there a bigger threat that Naomi didn't realise? Or was there something that HQ knew and she didn't? She'd have to check whenever she got the chance, because if HQ didn't know what was going on...Things could get a hell of a lot worse.

While Naomi lost herself in her thoughts, Zero was watching her. His lilac eyes running over every feature on her face, her Aqua blue eyes, the black hair that framed her face and the expression that sat on her face. Actually, she looked puzzled as if she was trying to figure something out. Leaning back against his seat, he crossed his arms and couldn't help but think of what she may be thinking about. No doubt it had to be about the encounter. The way she expressed her hatred for vampires was deeper than his. Zero hated vampires, but the way she sounded… It was far worse than hate. But he still couldn't figure out why. His family was taken away just as hers were. They both witnessed the gruesome scenes. Something was eating at her, and the silver-haired man couldn't figure it out.

The waitress returned with their drinks and proceeded to ask about their orders. Naomi ordered a chicken sandwich with fries while Zero got fries and a burger. Once Kayla had left, Zero watched Naomi go right back to the same position she was in just a minute ago. Looking out the window too, he spoke "You know you can talk to me." he said, not bothering to look at her.

Naomi turned her attention to the man in front of her and tilted her head slightly, watching as he looked out the window now, instead of looking right at her. "Talk to you about what?"

"Something is bothering you. Your expression is puzzled as if you're trying to figure something out." he stated.

Shoot, he caught her. Did she really show off that much emotion? "I was. Just Hunter stuff." she sat back and let out a soft sigh.

"Well I am a hunter, so it is my business too." Zero looked at her.

Naomi narrowed her eyes "So you want to know what i'm thinking about?"

"We were both there when everything went down, Naomi. What he said is bugging you, isn't it?"

"It's not!" she snapped back.

"Then why are you getting so defensive about it?" he pointed out, knowing he caught her.

"I…" was all that left her lips as she looked off to the side to avoid his gaze.

"My case is closed."

Naomi huffed and looked at him "Fine, I am bothered by it. How he spoke about my parents, how he… admitted to killing my father and actually was planning to go for my mother if the hunters didn't come…" she clenched her fists "The fact that he said that more would be coming for me… Does that mean that there is a bigger threat than anyone realises? Or is the Hunter's association hiding something bigger than we know from us? Hell, I don't know if they like telling me what the hell is going on."

Zero took in what she had to say and nodded "Well who knows, Naomi. He could have been bluffing about others coming for you."

"Yeah but he could also be telling the truth. No one knows because well...He's gone." she shrugged "Gone off to hell where he belongs."

"Right…" was all that left the Hunter's mouth as he looked off to see where their waitress was.

Sure enough she was approaching the table with both orders in both hands. She placed them down in front of the pair "Hope you enjoy your meal!" she said happily and walked off.

Both Naomi and Zero began to eat their dinners, eating some yummy fries, tossing the ketchup bottle back and forth to use, biting into the sandwiches they got and drinking their drinks. Most people would have seen this as a date but the Huntress didn't think that. In fact, she just thought that this was a simple outing for the pair to get away from the confines of the school and not feel like animals watching their prey around the clock. _I think I might come back to this place sometime soon...The food here is pretty good._ She thought to herself as she popped a fry into her mouth _I also seen they had some sundaes, maybe I could get that next time i'm in town._ Which would probably be soon since she made plans to go to HQ and have a little chat with her mentors. Especially Hanako.

Once the Huntress finished, she reached into a small pouch she carried with her and pulled out a couple of dollars. Before she could place the money on the table, Zero grasped her hand and she looked at him "Wha-? Zero let go of me. I'll pay for it, don't worry." he shook his head.

"No, I'll pay for it. Put your money back. I brought you here, so it's only fair."

 _You brought me to the town in general just because Cross wanted you to._ She thought "No, I'll pay, Zero." she said, glaring at him.

"Naomi." he said.

"Zero." she replied.

"I'm not going to let you pay." he narrowed his eyes.

"And I'm not going to let you pay."

A few minutes passed and Zero was comically holding Naomi by her head, keeping her from getting closer to the cashier as she tried to get close and swing her arms about, but his arm was just too strong and too long. Just as everything was paid for, he let go and she stumbled forward, causing her to glare up at him "You're one pain in the ass, you know that?" he only gave her a grin and gathered their items, making her carry the suits and the snack bags while he carried the duffle and the heavier bags. The pair headed out and began walking towards the academy.

* * *

The pair made it back to Cross academy all in one piece, but their journey back had been the quietest one. Both content with the food they ate and the peaceful walk they had while making their way back. Just as they got up to the gate, Naomi stopped in her tracks and looked back towards the path that lead all the way into the town. The words that the vampire told her echoed within her mind " _I heard they were pretty Yummy."_ these words made her angry because the only people she really had was her parents until she met Cross and Hanako. Naomi even became Hanako's "Daughter" for a time and Hanako tried to be a mother to the child. But the Huntress couldn't shake the feeling of her Life about to get worse in the days to come.

"Naomi, Are you coming?" Zero asked, seeming to have stopped his walk to catch her attention.

Naomi looked back towards Zero and nodded "Yeah. Sorry." with that, she followed him back to the academy. Walking through the gate and heading through the main building and moving towards the Sun Dorm gate to head to the Headmaster's residence.

They got through the Sun Dorm gate and were now walking into the Headmaster's residence where both were greeted by Cross himself and he happily took everything from the pair "Thank you for running out for me and getting these! These were so very important! And thank _you_ for going out there with Zero, Naomi!" he launched at the Huntress for a hug but she backed off and caused him to crash to the ground "Naomi! Why do you do this to me!" he whined "I just wanted a hug!"

Naomi shook her head and looked off to the side "I'm sorry, Cross. I'm just really not in the mood for hugs right now." she seemed a little...off. Worried. Her expression said it all.

Cross suddenly went serious and he glanced at Zero "What did you do to her?"

Zero glared at him "I didn't do anything!" he snapped "We ran into some trouble out in town."

Cross raised his eyebrow and looked between the two "It was a vampire, wasn't it?" he asked before releasing a sigh "I was hoping you two didn't run into one. That's another sighting this week. The numbers have increased but we've been taking care of them and keeping them under control. Did you take care of it?"

"I did." Naomi said "He was… The other vampire that killed my father... " she faced the door "I'm going to my room. If you need me, you'll know where I am." with that said, she walked out and headed to her dorm.

Meanwhile Cross watched her leave before looking to Zero "Tell me what happened in detail. Usually she doesn't look so… Sad or worried after a successful kill." he lead Zero up to his office to talk.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back with a better chapter than the filler. I know this one is a little more… Chatty but I tried my best by making this work out well. As i'm revising these chapters, it's getting a little tougher, especially since how I ended the original story. If anything I'm going to have to push events farther just so it could make sense with the story itself. I hope you enjoyed and please, do leave a review! I love hearing back from my fellow readers. Especially those visitors out there! Don't be shy!**


End file.
